bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fallen Prime
The Fallen Prime'' '''(also known as '''Android X) ''is the main antagonist of Future Lee's timeline in Brawl Legends. He is a heartless Android that has no concern for life and seeks to eradicate all living things. Origin: (Original Timeline) The Fallen Prime was originally one of the very first Cybertronians, a race of intellectual robotic beings that inhabited the planet Cybertron. His original intentions were to mass produce devices that draw on the energy from a solar system's star or sun, called a sun harvester, in order to create Energon, the life energy of all Cybertronians. The Fallen betrayed his brothers, as they would not permit him to create a Sun Harvester on an inhabited planet, which he constructed on Earth. His brothers sacrificed themselves to trap him within the planet, forever hiding the Matrix, a device capable of powering up these harvesters. He awakened many millennia later, and allied himself with the planet-sized transformer, Unicron. The original defeat of Unicron opened up a black hole that formed a dimensional rift that caused Planet Cybertron to be thrusted into the Brawl Legends dimension. After landing in the Earth of this realm, he engaged in a battle in which he was brutally defeated by Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes. Several years passed and all the remaining Cybertronians on Earth returned to Cybertron, only to perish in the destruction of their homeworld due to Frieza's conquest in search of the Dragon Balls. Dr. Gero, the scientist that created the Androids that waged a war with the remaining Saiyans and Z-Fighters, managed to retrieve the remaining parts of The Fallen, which were still operational. He rebuilt the Fallen as one of his Androids, using spare parts from his other Androids. Several years passed and the Fallen remained inactive, although his Android form was modified to adapt in a similar fashion to Cell, another deadly Android. After the defeat of Majin Buu, the Fallen awakens and attempts to teleport to another location, only to be pulled into a portal landing him within the Super Smash Bros Universe. From this unverse he began to battle different video game characters, only to be trapped within a seal cast by several "magic" video game characters. Upon his sealing he declared that "When the two worlds collide, I shall rise again!" Some of his subordinates included: Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time Version), Bowser (Classic NES version), Master Hand, a teenaged Algol, Sith Anakin Skywalker and others. Physical Appearances: Original Body- Appears as a black Optimus Prime. Originally would have appeared as "Revenge of the Fallen" incarnation, but this design was scrapped. Saiyan Body: As the Fallen was revived with the DNA of Broly, his true form is that of a young Saiyan believed to be a clone of Broly. He is taller than most Saiyans, matching the height and body mass of Broly in his base form. His facial features are similar to Goku's Super Saiyan form, and his hair is styled in a chronmage hairstyle. He wears clothing similar to Broly, although it is purple rather than red. Eternal Super Saiyan form- Appears to be a clone of Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. He seems to be in a Super Saiyan 4 form, although his hair is similar in length to that of a Super Saiyan 3. It spreads behind his back in a similar fashion to wings, and he bears a rather large Saiyan tail that is almost as long as his body. Ben Tennyson's Ultimate Super Saiyan form seems to have been based off of this form. Transformed Android Body- has armor with a facial structure similar to The Fallen of the "War Within" comics with similar horn shapes to the Fallen from "Revenge of the Fallen", arms representative of a Super Saiyan 4 with Hatchiyack's wristplates, human hands, shoulder pads similar to those of a Saiyan's armor only more pointed, a chestplate and body armor similar to Hatchiyack, pants that resemble Majin Buu or Broly's, robes hanging from his belt that take appearance of Ichigo's Bankai cloak colored purple, and twin Tensa Zangetsus mounted on his back. He stands a full foot taller than Bankatsu no Akuma from the BOND Universe. 'Other forms' Before his entrapment by the elders of the Smash Bros Universe, he disguised himself as a human. His human disguise had various forms, but in one of its forms The Fallen appeared as a standard teenaged boy, wearing a long-sleeved gold shirt under a black, leather jacket, dark pants, and gold tennis shoes. He has dark-bluish, black hair in a style similar to Toshiro Hitsugaya. His facial structure is similar to Yahiko. Finally, he has dark red eyes when he's engaged in battle, but his eyes appear brown when he is fully disguised. It also appeared as a black-haired future Trunks wearing Vegeta's GT outfit. Abilities Due to having the DNA of Cell matched with the durability of a Cybertronian's transformation prowess, The Fallen Prime is able to "adapt and evolve". This, in similar manner to BOND's ''Bankatsu no Akuma, allows him to copy and successfully use any and all techniques or special powers from almost anyone. Also, due to his Saiyan DNA acquired from Broly's remains, he becomes more powerful with every near-fatal wound, couple with Namekian regeneration, makes him highly difficult to kill as he is capable of becoming infinitely stronger. In keeping true to his adaptable powers, his ''Soul Calibur V counterpart also has the Soul of Edge Master, allowing him to copy all fighting styles except for Algol and Ezio Auditore. Chronicles of The Fallen: In the original timeline, The Fallen escaped his prison after Lee Hatake accidentally combined his universe with the Smash Bros Universe in an attempt to return home. Upon release from his prison, The Fallen Prime met with his former subordinates, Darth Vader and Algol, as well as new allies such as Madara Uchiha and the Beast from Empire City. After Algol, Vader, and the Beast had fallen to the heroes, Madara Uchiha used the influence of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to brainwash the Fallen into being his slave. Under Madara's influence, rather than be a mindless slave, The Fallen's inner hatred of humanity was released and he prepared to face the "Chosen One". After an impatient wait, the Fallen faced the heroes: Lee Hatake, Rig Hyuga, Jon Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and in this timeline, Nero and Hirudo Crescent. The Fallen, currently in an Eternal Super Saiyan form, showed to be more than a match for the combined strength of the heroes. Seeing as defeat was coming closer, the seven heroes each went into a transformed state: Lee Hatake in a Soul Swords release and Mangekyo Sharingan form, Rig Hyuga in his Byakugan state, Jon Kurosaki in his Visored form, Kakashi in his Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto in a Controlled Jinchuriki form, Nero in a Jenova cells-enhanced Super Saiyan form, and Hirudo in a Kaioken-enhanced Super Saiyan form. Lee Hatake summoned Shadow Clones to combat the Fallen while his allies prepared their techniques. The Fallen easily destroyed these clones, but was too blinded by his lust for battle to end this quickly. Nero and Rig team up as Nero opens several Nexus Portals that Rig prepares to run his Chidori Vortex through. Jon charges up a Raikiri Tensho alongside Kakashi who charges up a Double Lightning Quake. Naruto distracts the Fallen by charging a Tailed Rasenshuriken while Hirudo is above the battlefield charging a massive Super Spirit Bomb. Lee creates a Chidori Shuriken from his Spirit Rasenshuriken and Chaos Chidori. The Fallen senses the heroes' ambitions, but is too late to stop it. Using Nexus Portals, Nero and Rig fire several consecutive Big Bang Attacks and Chidori Vortexes, respectively, after Kakashi launches the Fallen upward with the Double Lightning Quake. Lee and Naruto both launch their Jutsu Shurikens at the Fallen, and the attacks all collide at once. Before he has time to retaliate, The Fallen is suddenly struck by Hirudo's Super Spirit Bomb, which had become more powerful due to each hero adding some of their techniques into the mix. Nero transports everyone a million miles away with Nexus Portals and the explosion that ensues covers a radius of ten thousand miles, with a crater twice as large. The heroes, believing to have won, go forth to celebrate their victory and restore the universes. Before they can celebrate, however, the Crescent Brothers and Jon suddenly sense an immense power level. Looking up, just a few feet away, they see the Fallen, still alive, but missing his right arm, left leg, with a gaping hole in his stomach, and half his face gone. The heroes are shocked to see this and the Fallen, screaming that they haven't won yet, begins to regenerate and undergoes a transformation. With no other choice, the Crescent Brothers fuse with the Potara Earrings and become Super Saiyan 3 Nerudo as Jon slips into his Full Hollow form. Flying into the air, Nerudo charges a Final Big Bang Kamehameha as Jon fires up a Raikiri-enhanced Cero. Lee and Naruto form a Spirit Bomb-sized Rasenshuriken as Kakashi awakens his Susano'o and Rig forms a Kirin. Kakashi and Rig form the Susano'o Kirin that grabs the Giant Rasenshuriken as if it was a weapon. The Final Big Bang Kamehameha and Cero fuse into a single beam as the Susano'o Kirin runs with the Giant Rasenshuriken and the moves collide with each other. Lee, sensing the danger, tries to warn his allies, but no one listens, except for Kakashi. In a last-ditch effort to save them, Kakashi summons another Susano'o, but is only able to protect Lee and partially conceal himself. The Fallen releases a Final Explosion and the force of all the attacks creates a massive explosion that destroys the entire planet, leaving their battlefield just a small area floating through space. Lee awakens to find Naruto, Nero, Hirudo, Rig, Jon, and his childhood friend Rayne, dead. He loses sight of the Fallen, but sees Kakashi struggling a few feet away. Lee manages to get to his feet and runs over to Kakashi, only to find him severed at the waist and his mask ripped, revealing his face. Lee tries to help Kakashi, but his brother is beyond the ability to recover and transplants his left eye to Lee, awakening Lee's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi dies telling Lee to not give up and that the Fallen is still alive. Upon Naruto's death, the Nine-Tailed Fox is released and begins to rampage the celestial island. Angered by the death of everyone, Lee uses the added Chakra given by Kakashi's Sharingan to revive the Fourth Hokage. The Fallen is seen a mile away, apparently vastly weakened by his attack and seizing the oppurtunity, Lee asks the Fourth Hokage to help him, thinking that the Fourth can control the Nine Tails. The Fourth uses the Reaper Death Seal and seals the Nine Tails into Lee's body, which confuses Lee. As the Fourth dies from the technique, he tells Lee to avenge Naruto and the others and that he can control the Nine Tails due to his Sharingan. The weakened Fallen limps over to Lee, boasting that there is nothing that he can do and due to having absorbed Saiyan DNA, The Fallen will just become stronger and the sacrifices of Lee's allies were all in vain. Angered by these words, Lee unleashes the full power of the Soul Swords, his Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Nine Tailed Fox. In this Nine Tailed form, Lee is able to absorb the remaining energies from his fallen friends and brutally attacks the Fallen, literally ripping him apart, piece by piece. The Fallen brags that he'll just regenerate, to which Lee shoots him with a full-powered Tailed Beast Bomb, completely annihilating the Fallen. Afterward, Lee reverts to his normal form and is driven to hatred by all the negative energy that he now hosts. Using the Soul Swords, he permanently fuses the two Universes and is met by Madara Uchiha. Madara reveals that he was in control of the Fallen and requests that Lee join him. Lee then effortlessly kills Madara and takes his Sharingan, awakening a whole new level of Sharingan. He returns to the past to kill Ben Tennyson and takes his Ultimatrix as a souvenir. Lee then scans that Fallen's remains into the Ultimatrix and uses the Fallen's form as a disguise. Now bent on revenge and hatred, this timeline's Lee Hatake dubs himself as The Fallen. 50 years prior to this, Dr. Gero is seen finding the remains of the Fallen Prime's Cybertronian body. He then takes the parts to his lab, where he is met by Fallen Lee. Dr Gero is then murdered by Lee and his lab is destroyed, thus preventing the rise of the Fallen Prime. Origin (Current Timeline): The Fallen's origins are initially the same except that he was never discovered by Dr. Gero as the Original Lee Hatake destroyed the Cybertronian remains before they could be discovered, thus preventing Fallen Prime being rebuilt, while keeping Gero's death by Androids 17 and 18 intact. Also, rather than Cybertron being brought into this dimension through a black hole, Fallen Lee brought it forward with the Soul Swords. The Fallen's DNA from the Original Timeline is used by the Fallen Lee as a disguise when he first meets with his younger self. Gallery Fallen Prime.jpg|Full-Powered Fallen Prime as he appears in Soul Calibur V Category:Villains Category:Brawl Legends Villains Category:Androids